A method of compensating for measuring error in detecting current in an energy storage device is known from, e.g., published German Patent Application No. 100 01 340. In the method disclosed in this document, the current is detected using two current converters that are situated on the lead running from the positive terminal of the battery to a generator and the consumers. The current converters deliver their particular output signal to an electronic evaluation unit having a correction stage. At the output of the electronic evaluation unit, corrected measured values corresponding to the battery current are supplied.
Also known in the art are back-up fuse boxes, which are connected to the positive terminal of a vehicle battery and are used for the distribution of power and fuse protection of leads and connected loads in the vehicle electrical system. Such a back-up fuse box provided in the vehicle usually contains screwable or plug-in fuses.
Control units for power management are also known in the art, which are situated between the negative terminal of the battery of a motor vehicle and ground. The battery current is detected in the area of the negative terminal. In this arrangement, a connection leading from the battery to the control unit and another connection leading from the control unit to the vehicle ground are necessary.
Furthermore, energy supply systems provided in modular form for a motor vehicle are known in the art, e.g., from the journal Auto Technology, April 2001, pages 82-85. Modules provided in these power supply systems contain relays, fuses and electronic components that control the current flow in the electrical supply system. These modules include, for example, back-up fuse boxes that protect the main branches of the power system, as well as fuse and relay boxes that protect downstream systems and switch loads (or groups of loads) on and off.